


Midnight Duel

by Johnlockedness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Frottage, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock, duel, exchangelock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockedness/pseuds/Johnlockedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock challenges John to a midnight duel after an argument. John misunderstands completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your-Average-Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your-Average-Joke).



> Written for [Your-Average-Joke](Your-Average-Joke.tumblr.com) for the [exchangelock]() AU gift exchange

“But that is exactly your problem!” The sixth-former exclaimed exasperated, as his dark haired Ravenclaw boyfriend cocked an eyebrow and shot him an icy glare. 

“What is?” Sherlock challenged as they walked along an abandoned corridor in the West wing of the castle, looking unperturbed. John paused in his stride to wrap his red and golden scarf a little tighter around his neck. It was early winter and the majority of Hogwarts students were on leave for the Christmas holidays. Leaving the Castle very empty but for the occasional ghost that would float by now and then. Puffs of vapour arose from John’s mouth as he crossed his arms defiantly. “You are.” He said and Sherlock turned around sharp. 

Sherlock regarded him for a while. “What exactly are you saying?” He and John had planned to spent a quiet evening together in the Ravenclaw common room. However the Gryffindor’s pig-headedness had once again settled in, leaving a clueless Sherlock to determine what on Earth he had done this time.

“You. Trying to prove you are clever.” John said. He shifted and shivered against the cold which emenated from the stone walls surrounding them.

Sherlock barked out a laugh, but there was no humour in it and John startled visibly. Although a year his junior, Sherlock towered above John by at least 3 inches. His face was covered in shadow as he drew closer and loomed over John. “I am not only proving it.” He snarled. “I know I am.”

John rolled his eyes, seemingly unimpressed by Sherlock’s sudden dark presence. “That thing you did back there, with Mary? Bit not good.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Is that it?” He growled. “Why are you suddenly taking an interest in her?” He demanded. 

John shot him a look that could have frozen a pond. “I am not.” He said short. 

“Well then.” Sherlock said, his gaze unwavering from John’s angry stare. “What’s she to you.”

“It wasn’t nice Sherlock. It wasn’t kind. The way you treated her. The way you treat Molly. The way you treat everyone frankly. If it weren’t for that big bloody brain of yours you’d have been sorted into Slytherin and you know it. Don’t even try to deny that.”

Something in Sherlock snapped and he grabbed John by the lapels of his robe forcefully, shoving him into a nearby wall. He looked like a feral animal, eyes wide and nostrils flaring. 

“Take that back.” He sneered. 

John did not resist the urge to break free, but Sherlock had his length in his favour and pinned John against the wall. “Let me go.” He hissed as he struggled against Sherlock’s hold. 

“Take. It. Back.” Sherlock growled low in his throat.

“No.” John countered daringly. 

“I am not my brother.” Sherlock said with an air of defeat, which John noticed from the way Sherlock's grip on his lapels slackened.

John shook his head. “No. No, I guess you are not.” And Sherlock’s hold loosened somewhat. “However,” John started again. “I am not taking it back. Your behaviour of these last few months towards others, towards me, has become infuriating of late."

John sighed when Sherlock made no effort to counter. In fact, he didn’t do anything for that matter but hold John’s gaze with a cold stare. “Look I am not asking you to change. I would never do that. But could you for once, try to control that tongue of yours. For me?”

Sherlock regarded him thoughtfully. “You never complained about the skills of my tongue before. As I recall last night-“

“For God’s sake Sherlock!” John half shouted, the sound resonating loudly in the abandoned hallway. He pushed away from Sherlock’s grasp and marched off towards the other direction. “I am going to bed.” He announced angrily. 

Sherlock spun around and watched John leave. “A duel then.” He said loudly. 

John stopped and Sherlock smirked. Hesitantly John looked over his shoulder. “What?” came John’s reply from some 30 feet away. 

“That’s the proper way to settle an argument, isn’t it?” Sherlock said boldly, crossing his arms and waiting for John to accept his offer.

John hesitated for a moment, then mumbled a “fine” before he stomped off. 

“Midnight, my room of requirement.” Sherlock spoke in a loud voice. “I’ll send you an owl.” But there was no more reaction from John, who had disappeared around the corner. 

Sherlock took a deep breath, unfolded his arms and quickly made his way to the Ravenclaw tower.

~*~

The owl came as promised. John had only heard Sherlock faintly as he turned around the corner earlier that evening. Not that John hadn’t heard what Sherlock had said. Sending his owl was quite unnecessary. The company was appreciated though. Sherlock owned a very proud looking barred owl that had taken a kindliness towards John.

Billy softly nipped at John’s ear as he read the scribbled message over and over. 

_‘My room of requirement. Midnight._

_Bring your wand._

_-SH.‘_

John groaned and turned his head abruptly, receiving an insulted grunt from Billy. “Sorry” John mumbled. He checked his watch. Half past eleven. This really was going to happen. He, John Watson, was going to duel the brilliant and utter cock, Sherlock Holmes. He was going to get beaten up pretty badly despite the fact that he was a year higher than Sherlock. The boy was a bloody genius. And his ego enormous. John was grateful to be an advanced student in healing magic. If something would go terribly wrong he would at least know how to fix it. That is, if he would be conscious at the time. 

“Better get ready Watson.” He murmured to himself and stood to open the window and sent Billy of into the night. He silently got himself ready as Mike snored an untroubled sleep in the bed right across John’s. 

John rather enjoyed the tranquility of the Castle at night. He didn’t mind much to break the rules. Even though he was a prefect. He had rarely been caught wandering around the castle with Sherlock.  
Although that was mainly on Sherlock’s part for he's a master of stealth and knows how to disappear in plain sight. Filch hated him. 

And so it was that John was wandering deep into the heart of the Castle just before midnight in order to find Sherlock’s room of requirement. His wand felt heavy in his hand as it illuminated the dark stone walls. 

Then he saw it, the door which led to Sherlock’s room of requirement. His right hand made a reapppearance after it had been delved deep into his pocket against the cold. John steadied himself and entered with a quick glance over his shoulder. 

It took some time for John’s eyes to adjust to the dimly illuminated room. Sherlock was waiting for him, sitting against a pillar on the left side of the room. He was covered in a blue-ish hue and looking ravenous. He stood when he saw John approach. 

“I prefer red.” John said as he walked over to Sherlock, the light on the tip of his wand fading. 

Sherlock smirked. “You prefer me.” And kissed him softly on the mouth. 

John grumbled. “None of that, I thought we were having an argument.” He said stubbornly and turned away from Sherlock’s reach. He walked to the far back of the room.  
“Well?” John asked inquiringly as Sherlock didn’t appear to make any effort to move. “Let’s get this over with.”

“All in due time, John.” Sherlock said. He made his way to a bookcase and started reading the backs of what looked like old spell books. John couldn’t see from that distance and he didn’t really care. Instead he grew more and more annoyed with Sherlock by each passing minute. 

“Sherlock.” He started after Sherlock clearly made no effort to move at all. Or duel him for that matter. “Sherlock!” And Sherlock finally looked up, a bored expression on his face.  
“Mmmh?”

“Oh my God.” John groaned. “Let’s do this all right? I am tired, it’s freezing cold here and all I want right now is to settle this stupid fight between us.”

“Perhaps you should tuck away your wand first.” Came a lousy reply.

“Tuck away my w- ?” John stared at him. “You are the one that challenged me in the first place! You sent me an owl telling me to bring my wand! What on Earth-“ John was cut off short by a quick and clever Accio spell and before John knew it, Sherlock had John’s wand in his hand. “OI! Sherlock!” John shouted, red faced. Hot embarrassment crept all over him. After a moment of hesitation he stomped over towards Sherlock, not caring anymore about this stupid duel. Sherlock had broken the major rules anyway. 

“I asked you to bring your wand. And so you did.” Sherlock’s deep voice pierced the room. John stopped dead about 10 feet away from Sherlock when he was that mischievous and dangerous twinkle in Sherlock’s eye. 

“What game are you playing, Sherlock?” John queried cautiously. 

Sherlock put both their wands on the bookcase shelf and fully turned around to face John. The distance between them shrank until they were standing about a feet away from each other. 

“A midnight duel.” Sherlock announced softly. “But as usual, you did not deduce my exact meaning.”

He received a confused look from John. “What the Hell do you- Oh!” John’s face grew hotter and impossibly redder. “Oh.” Was all he could utter. 

Sherlock smirked. As if not to startle John he carefully placed a warm hand on his hip. “Caught on at last.” He murmured.

~*~

An impressive battle over dominance ensued. After a lengthy jabbing and swiping match, which had them both fully erect in a matter of minutes, Sherlock held them both in his large hand. John held onto Sherlock’s shoulder for dear life. Perhaps he squeezed a little too hard, but it was indistinguishable whether Sherlock’s loud groan was from either pleasure or pain. 

Neither cared at the moment. Sherlock was too focused on hitting the right angle. John’s glans rubbed against his frenulum with every stroke. 

“Sherlock.” John moaned into Sherlock’s shoulder and he closed the distance between them so that their cocks were aligned vertically against each other. Sherlock took the cue and his hand sped up. One of John’s hands joined Sherlock’s and their fingers entwined. 

Sherlock started trembling the moment John squeezed their cock even closer together. Combined with the friction of their entwined fingers and velvety skin to velvety skin, they both knew they wouldn’t last for much longer. 

Together they finished each other off. Sherlock came with a stuttered moan and lubricated their hands with him come. Once he became too sensitive to their touch he untwined his fingers from John’s and wiped a lazy hand across his belly. His eyes fixed on John’s erection which John took in a firm hand, lubricated by Sherlock’s ejaculation. After four more rough strokes John came over the shaft of Sherlock already softening penis. 

“Good Lord.” John gasped desperately for air. Sherlock made a affirmative sound and wiped the come of his cock with a finger which he stuck into his mouth for a brief taste. John moaned at the sight and their cocks brushed against one another, all soft and sensitive skin. 

~*~

They sat together side by side on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room, sleepy but content. Neither of them mustering the will to actually go to bed. John was watching the embers glow in the hearth while Sherlock was playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. A pleasant buzz filled John’s entire body. 

“Mmmh nice.” He whispered. Then turned his head a bit towards Sherlock. “I can’t believe you challenged me to duel.” 

“You should have known better.” Sherlock agreed and continued stroking John’s short strands of hair. 

“I should have known.” John acknowledged. 

Silence fell between then once again. A few moments later John broke it. “I am sorry I was angry.” He said silently.

Sherlock stilled and regarded John for a moment. “Don’t be. I behaved like a twat.”

John turned around fully this time. A grin on his face. “Are you actually apologising?” He half crawled onto Sherlock’s lap.

Sherlock drew somewhat backwards. “No.” Sherlock said looking appalled. But John laughed softly. 

“You are a twat. And I love you.” John said as he leaned upwards and captured Sherlock’s mouth with his own.


End file.
